Many mechanisms for transporting data are currently used to send data of one type or another in communications systems. Data can be transferred from broadband communication device to broadband communication device and from narrowband communication device to narrowband communication device. Currently, narrowband communication devices are commonly configured for group voice communications with members of a known group, also known as a talk group, simply with the press of a button. Public safety systems enjoy the use of the talk group capability of the narrowband communication devices, and supplement this technology with broadband communication devices to have access to multimedia capability as well.
When a user of both a narrowband and broadband communication device desires to share broadband-accessible multimedia content with the members of a narrowband talk group, however, there is currently no simple way of conveying the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) or URI (Uniform Resource Identifier) or any other multimedia address (hereafter collectively referred to as a “resource locator” or a “broadband multimedia resource locator”) to inform the broadband communication devices held by the narrowband talk group members where to access the multimedia content.
For example, when a child is abducted, alerts are immediately and widely distributed to public safety responders with the use of the talk group capability of the narrowband communication devices. In addition to the verbal alert message, it would also be helpful to show the public safety responders visual data, such as photographs or video, of the child and the child's abductor if possible, as well as a list of identifying characteristics. While the photographs, video, list, and/or other multimedia content can be uploaded to an internet, intranet, or extranet website, conveying the web address of the site so that others may access the site to view the multimedia content may be cumbersome. The multimedia content would be uploaded to, for example, an internet site, but the address of this internet site would need to be relayed to a large group of public safety responders for maximum benefit. The user may provide audio annotation of the multimedia content represented by the broadband multimedia resource locator. However, a mechanism to widely and simultaneously distribute and discuss a series of forensic images associated with a particular incident would be particularly useful to public safety responders.
Limited data throughput of the narrowband system, however, makes it impractical to send such multimedia content directly over a narrowband communication system. Additionally, talk group-capable narrowband digital communications systems typically do not allow data content to be addressed to the same groups of users (talk groups). Increasingly talk group-capable narrowband digital communications systems are coupled with broadband data services. In some instances, these broadband data services may be directly coupled with the narrowband services in the same end communication device (a dual-mode narrowband/broadband communication device). In other instances, the broadband data services may exist on a companion device, which is operatively coupled via a wired or wireless PAN (personal area system) to another device which hosts the narrowband services. In still other instances, a single user may simply have physical access to both a talk group-capable narrowband digital audio device and a broadband data device.
The broadband data services described above typically have no infrastructure linking to the narrowband talk group service. Additionally, some broadband data services may not include high level group addressing functions at all, but rather provide only basic point-to-point data connectivity services. There is little sense, however, in adding additional, more costly, control functionality to the broadband system simply to facilitate common groups which are already facilitated by talk group-capable narrowband communication devices. In other words, it is not practical with present art to address multimedia content to the same set of users associated to a particular narrowband audio talk group(s). Furthermore, there is no time synchronization between the two systems such that the multimedia content could be distributed in coordination with associated narrowband audio annotation if desired.
Certainly, a talk group member could verbally communicate the address or resource locator to the members of the talk group over the narrowband communication device; however, this can be time consuming, wasting precious minutes, and misspeaks or misunderstandings can cause errors in the conveyance. This can be especially aggravating when time is of the essence such as in a child abduction situation and/or in other emergency situations.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for distributing a broadband resource locator over a narrowband audio steam.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.